


The kind of secret you forget you have

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Gen, Modern AU, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: Hamilton always was like this: entering into their room, grabbing his Constitutional Law book without his permission. And Burr was so infuriated that he didn't even think of which book had Hamilton had taken from him. He just gritted his teeth in frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/gifts).



> I wrote this for my english class because I had to write something and I took advantage and did something for my dearest Lyburr <3  
> I hope you like it too.

"Hey, Burr, let me borrow your Constitutional Law book, please!"

It sounded like a question but it didn't pretend to be one because Hamilton grabbed his book before he could say anything. Before he could do anything –he just gritted his teeth in frustration. Hamilton had left the room as quick as he had come into. A lightning attack.

Because Hamilton was always like this. An impulsive spark. And Burr was punished by only-god-knows-who and only-god-knows-why to share room with Alexander Hamilton. He had been studying in law school for three months and could only congratulate himself on his determination for not having killed his roommate yet.

"Okay. Fine. Of course", he muttered to the empty space.

He was so infuriated that he didn’t ever think of which book had Hamilton had taken from him. He just kept doing his homework for the Human Rights subject. Yeah, Hamilton was against everyone human rights, he agrees.

 

* * *

 

They had to present that paper the very next day and he had left his book in... somewhere —for sure— but he didn't know _where_ that place was. It was a good thing that Burr couldn't be an adversary to him. He went to the coffee shop. It was a much more efficient than their room —unless he worked at night, a thing he did a lot and it infuriated Burr. Because anything infuriates Burr to be honest—, more efficient than the library —where you have to be quiet and he can be quiet when he concentrates but he can almost be the loudest thing without noticing—, more efficient because the background noise and specially the hot coffee stimulated his neurons.

He could bet that Burr had done the paper by this time already. Burr, always on point, always correct. All of him was calculated. One day it would drive him crazy. It drove Hamilton crazy, but probably Burr too. What was that guay even waiting for? He really needed to learn to live the moment, man...

He already had all of his ideas for the paper, the whole outline sparking in his brain, when he reached the coffee shop, he only needed the book in order to justify his arguments and give context.

He took a seat near to the window and opened the book. And he had almost started before he realized:

The margins of the book should have been white. Burr was extremely clean —another point of conflict in the small room— and for sure he would take care of this book. That was a small point of agreement: they both loved books. But this isn't the case. The margins of the book weren't white. Instead of that it was embellished with fine lines, the drawings descending by the whole page. And the drawings weren't random. Hamilton recognized his profile, his own back with his hair informally updo in a bun.

That drawings had been made while class, he understood.

Burr drew him _in_ class. While the teacher spoke.

...

He contemplated the drawings whilst remaining silent. The drawings were beautiful. A combination of soft lines made with a black pen from which he emerged as a result. He didn’t even hear the background noise of the people in the coffee shop. For five or ten minutes. It didn’t matter. A _long_ , slow, eternal piece of undetermined time. Meanwhile unable to think properly.

Until he shaked his head.

Paper time. Right. Deadline tomorrow and the whole thing to write. Yes.

He started to write like he always did: like he need it to survive.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Burr, your book! Thank you so much!"

Hamilton looked out of the door to see him and when he did, he smiled and threw the book to Burr. And he grabbed it just when it was going to reach his head. Damn him. He was going to answer him, really. It could even be a non-sarcastic reply -no, it wouldn't be. It would probably be something like a passive-aggressive "thank you". But before he could do it, Hamilton was out again. As always. And he just gritted his teeth, in frustration.

"Of course", he muttered to himself. He took the book and opened it without thinking, just to check it out if it was in good condition. Hamilton loved books too, but he was a hurricane and the major part of his books had suffered the consequences. Burr didn't want this book to live the same fate.

He exanimated the book sideways.

And saw the drawings.

And... oh, shit. He didn't remember those. He was diligent with all of his classes but profesor Thomas was too... He did those drawings and forgot about them, when his brain scattered elsewhere, his hands in automatic mode.

And... oh, shit. Hamilton had seen them.

Oh, shit.

He couldn't think; his mind went blank and he felt panic rising in his chest, his heartbeat growing quicker... Maybe he hadn't see them… Maybe-

At the bottom of the page, in one of the only black spaces there was no more room anymore. There was an attempt of drawing him. And a note. And that was Hamilton's handwriting.

It only said:

               ' _Nice drawing skills, not fair_

 _;) -H._ '

 

Oh. Shit.


End file.
